Beyond the Looking Glass and Into the Darkness
by Ladyrouge214
Summary: Her life was going well. Until she saw HIM again. Mabye if she didn't love him, none of this would have happened...... sakuxsasu itaxoc ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1:so we meet again

**_Just so you all know I do not own Naruto but i do own Kiva and Yumi._**

_The name is Kiva Haruno, cousin of Sakura Haruno. I am currently 20 yrs Old and I work at a restaurant that has apartments for the workers there. it's a pretty normal place except for the night shift. I used to be a ninja from Konoha. I left because I just got tired of being a ninja. I have a cat named shadow. She can talk fluently and she is like a little sister to me._

Anyway, this is where the story really starts. I was awoken by my good friend Yumi to find out that we

were going to be late for work. In my anger I threw my alarm clock out the window. "STUPID ALARM

CLOCK!" "Kiva calm down and hurry up! We are already late for work!" Yumi hissed while getting out our

uniforms for work. when we got there, our boss wasn't very happy."you 2 are late for work!" "we are very

sorry sir but, kiva's alarm clock broke." yumi shook as she said this. No one wanted to get on Mr.hojo's

bad side. "well since you two are late you will make up the extra hours." we shook when he said this. even

though I used to be a ninja I still had limits. woking the night shift was the worst thing to do if you had

a

job here. The weirdest and creepiest people came out at that time of night.

Kiva and yumi had almost finished their shift."well at least we are getting paid extra kiva."

Yumi had volenteered herself and kiva to work the extra hours for 2 people who had called in sick for work.

"I just want to get done with this and I'll take care of these last 2."

Kiva had just seen 2 men walking in. Both wore cloaks that were black and had red clouds on them. Kiva walked over to their table and relized one of them was blue and he was taller. the other one seemed quite famillar to kiva. "hello and good evening,may I take your order?"

"I'll have some water and my friend will have the same with some sweet dumplings." The blue man said without his partner saying anything.

after Kiva had gotten the food, the shorter man spoke."Kiva Haruno it's been a while."

the voice sounded familiar,"I..Itachi Uchiha."

"Hn...so you do remember me." he had a smirk on his face."You bastard what are you doing here?"

Kiva's voice had venom in it and her hands turned into fists with anger."hn."

"Uchihas.." kiva scoffed."well then heres your bill and you can be on your way now" she said in a cold voice as she handed them the bill.

"hey kiva"yumi asked,"did you know them?" Kiva sighed "yumi, what I am about to tell you is to stay an absolute secret okay? I knew itachi for as long as I can remember..." kiva told Yumi about the massacare and how she was almost caught in it.

"Wow...well at least we have the day off tomorrow so i wouldn't worry about seeing them again. And... they left you a very generous tip."

The next day Kiva and Yumi woke up with high hopes of their shopping day. Even Kiva's cat Shadow, was in a good mood.

Kiva wore a black shirt with a white zipper sweater on with black baggy pants on while Yumi wore a red shirt with a black capri on.

While at the market, Kiva and yumi had both gotten a few weapons, clothes,and(ahem)personal items for obvious reasons. While Yumi and Kiva were in the jewlary store buying some last things, the saw none other than Kisame and Itachi."They must have followed us lets go hide."

They ran out of the jewlary store and into the women's lingrere store where the hoped the s ranked criminals would never look. They where wrong."Itachi, they sure have gotten far,havent they?"the blue man said as he walked in the store."Hello sirs may I help you?" the store mananger asked.

this time Itachi answered."Yes you could we are looking for our wives. it seems that we lost them while they were shopping." Yumi and Kiva exchanged nervous looks. Where they talking about them? The 2 women stayed hidden among the clothing around them.

Their nightmare came to life when itachi had described Yumi and Kiva and the mananger pointed them out.

"Crap we got caught." Yumi shook as Itachi and Kisame walked toward to two young women who were trying to hide. Kiva and Yumi tried to walk away like they were crazy, but the bags were too heavy. why did they go shopping on that day? Itachi had caught Kiva in his arms while Kisame Caught Yumi's. "Kiva you and Yumi shouldn't be wandering off by yourselves espically in your condition." He said while rubbing her stomach. Kiva twitched. the fact that she and her friend had jusbeen captured by s ranked criminals who might kill them didn't phase her. it was the fact that they had actually convinced people that they were married and that she, Kiva Haruno was pregnant with their 'child'.

Everything changed when they got into the forest. "Itachi what do we do with the other one?" Kisame looked like he was ready to kill."Just bring her with us if we did kill her Kiva wouldn't be alive either." Itachi said in a lazy voice.

"THIS SUCKS! YOU BASTARD WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE?" Kiva roared on top of her lungs. Yumi shook and said,"Kiva please calm down. they might kill us" "You should listen to your friend there" Itachi smirked then you felt a slight pressure on your neck and fell into unconciousness.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Please tell me what you think ciz this is my first story. READ AND REVIEW! THANX IN ADVANCE-


	2. Chapter 2:start of something bad

Reminder: I do not own Naruto.

'_thoughts'_

'**_inner'

* * *

_**

Chapter 2: Start of something bad

_Kiva was in somewhere. 'Where am I?' She thought as she _

_walked around. She gasped at the sight she saw. "what is this? _

_Please stop it!" she cried at the sight of her family members _

_on the ground all lifeless. That is all except one. "sakura… _

_Sakura….SAKURA! No!" tears streamed down Kiva's face when she saw. Her cousin, her only trustful cousin had massacred the family with some one._

"_Kiva, why do you cry? They were all holding you back anyways." she motioned towards a boy who looked just like Itachi. 'no itachi is unconscious though' she thought as looked down at the body beside her. The boy looked just like itachi, but his hair was a little bit more darker and it had spikes at the end._

"_oh and just so you know kiva," sakura was speaking again."we all have to face reality soon the reunion is coming up soon." "NO!" _Kiva…_."NO.." _Kiva… "_NO LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"Kiva wake up!" kiva opened her eyes. She tried to sit up but she couldn't. she looked around the room she was in. it was pretty much nice. The room was really big but it didn't have that much furniture in it except for the bed she was on.

All of a sudden, a strong arm wrapped around her waist. The arm turned her around and dark jade orbs immediately met onyx eyes. "I see your awake Kiva." itachi said with a smug look on his face. "let me go Itachi." kiva tried to get out of bed but she couldn't.

'**let me at that bastard!' **'_no' _kiva had said to her inner self_. '**your no fun ……heyyy…you still like him!'** okay now your being ridiculous!'_

Kiva again tried to get up but Itachi's arm held on to her waist harder . Then Itachi pulled Kiva over on top of him making Kiva blush a vary dark red.

" let me go." "why?" "COME ON ITACHI LET ME GO!" Kiva struggled to get out. Itachi just tightened his grip on her more so Kiva eventually gave up.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Kohona……._

"MOM IT'S GLOWING!" yelled a pink haired konichi after looking at her hands in the mirror for 5 mins. Her mother ran up the stairs and took a look at sakura's wrist.

"this is not good." "what's not good?" sakura asked. "Sakura, you are going to go somewhere for a while. Oh, and bring your friends. Just remember to bring Kiva with you."

Sakura took a look at the tattoo mark on her wrist. It was the Haruno mark or as her cousin would called it the Haruno curse. She sighed as she got her things packed and went to call the rest of the rookie 8.

* * *

_Back at the Akatsuki….._

Kiva was trying her best to cover up the tattoo the was in the shape of her clan's symbol. "Kiva, is something bothering you?" Yumi was cooking breakfast with Kiva but she noticed that something was bothering her.

"Yumi don't tell anyone but the rest of my family are gypsies and I have to go to the reunion." Yumi looked at her like she snapped.

"so…" "SO I have to meet my cousin halfway!" Kiva was so busy talking to Yumi and worrying about the mark she didn't notice Kisame and Itachi listening on their conversation.

"SO whats this about a family reunion?" Itachi walks in making Kiva cut herself with a knife. "CRAP!" as soon as the wound was cut it healed by itself making yumi gasp in awe.

"How did you do that?" "I'm going to go pack" Kiva said to an inquiring Yumi. As Kiva was packing, her cat Shadow came in transformed into a black puma. "are you ready?" Kiva gave her cat a nod and Yumi came in with har things packed, including all of the akatsuki and Tobi.

"what are you guys doing?" "We are coming with you and leader said we should have a vacation." Itachi replied .

"fine, but we have to make one stop first." "where? Yeah" deidara asked. Kiva replied with a smirk, "Konaha."


	3. Chapter 3:reluntent renuion

HI this is the next chapter so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE rate and review.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. (if I did…… it would have more violence and the most weirdest things would happen to people thus resulting in the show being cancelled)

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: the reluctant reunion…….!

"but…why Konoha?" yumi asked. "I'm picking up my cousin from there.

Well actually we're meeting outside the village since she knows who I'm bringing with me."

Itachi stared at her. Kiva had a cousin? "well who is she?"

This was Kiva's moment to laugh in his face.

"I thought you would have known by now since she was on your brother's team. Her name is Sakura Haruno. We are going to be late if you guys keep staring at me like that."

Kiva took another look at the Akatsuki's faces before jumping on Shadow with Yumi and riding the puma out the door.

This got the other's attention. They all ran out the door catching up with the purple haired ex-konichi who was laughing at them.

Sakura had everything packed. Now all she had to do was wait for her cousin to arrive at the gate.

"PINKIE!!!" Sakura screamed. Kiva screamed. Tenten, Hinata, and Ino who had just arrived screamed. Yumi also screamed but then stopped and got a hold of herself.

Then she calmly lifted her hand in the air, and slapped Kiva upside her head.

"OWWW that really hurts Yumi…And STOP SCREAMING DAMN IT!" all the other girls stop screaming. Then after a few minutes of saying absolutely nothing, Hinata ACTUALLY said something without stuttering.

"Um ..where are we going and who are these two women?

Everyone looked at her like she had drastically changed in the last few minutes. Well that is except for Yumi and Kiva of course.

"I am Yumi Hojo and my crazy friend here is Kiva Haruno." "are you 2 sisters?" Tenten asked.

"Well actually we are cousins but we really need to move before they find us." Kiva said as she looked around the woods. "Before who finds us? ..OMG its them!" Sakura screamed when she saw the Akatsuki members surrounding them.

Yumi was the first one to talk. "How did you guys find us-KIVA I TOLD YOU TO HIDE YOUR CHAKRA!" "Oh so that's what you said." Yumi slapped herself in her face and shook her head.

"Well should we get going now?" Sakura asked while putting on her gloves.

Kiva called on Shadow and climbed on top of her while Yumi followed.

Sakura and her friends got their things and got ready to leave. Kiva nodded at Sakura and she nodded back. Soon all the ninjas ran into the distance heading to their destination point.

SOMEWHERE IN THE SOUND VILLAGE…

Sasuke Uchiha looked at his old team photo. His eyes were set on one person only. That person was Sakura. He took one last glance at pink haired girl's face before putting it in his bag.

"I'm coming back for you……Sakura." he whispered to himself before running out of the village where he had just spent the last 3 years training at.

What he didn't know was that there was going to be more to it than getting back the one who he had once loved.

Back to Kiva…..

"ARE WE THERE YET?" Tobi had asked for the 20th time. Kiva was annoyed. Sakura was annoyed. Heck, everyone was annoyed but then again, it WAS Tobi being Tobi.

"FOR the damn last time Tobi, NO!" Hidan was pissed off as it was. He hadn't done his creepy ceremony at all for a while now. Though no one really cared.

Suddenly, Kiva and Sakura sat down in the tree clearing. "What's wrong Kiki?" Yumi asked as Kiva glared at her. She hated being called kiki. "AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kiva turned to see a shadow in the shape of a hand holding Sakura. "Crap" Kiva took out her daggers ready to fight when….. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I GOT YOU ALL YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES!" Kiva twitched.

'who knows I'm just plottin'

'well stop people are giving me looks. I hate you'

Kiva looked around her surroundings.

Sakura was currently being held by a hand made of shadows, Sasori looked like he was about to cry of happiness, the 4 kounichi were in a fighting stance , and the rest of the Akatsuki just stood there…staring.

Now what of Yumi you ask? Well she was doing nothing. Yumi was standing waiting for Kiva to say something.

"I thought I told you that there was no need to come get us. I know the way Kyoko." "well Kiki(Kiva twitched) they told me to come get you and you know how excited I was." Kyoko smiled while Kiva was plotting in her head with her inner self.

Sakura was plotting with her inner too, but for a slightly differently reason.

She had saw the look on Sasori's face when the shadow hand grabbed her.

O yes, the Haruno cousins were plotting today.

Finally someone who Kiva had never expected to speak, spoke up. Itachi watching all this had actually asked, "kiva, who is this woman?"

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE

and i will give you cookies!


End file.
